Rock And A Hard Place
by ViceCity86
Summary: It started as a fight at lunch, now it's left Carly in the middle and trying to figure a way out... but that's not the only threat to her. (First part in the Which Way Up series)


**Carly's P.O.V**

My head snapped up as soon as I heard Kyle and Andy yelling at each other, Sam trying to get me to sit back down but I run over as soon as the two boys start fighting.

"Hey! Hey! Cut this bullshit out, now!" I shout, managing to pull Kyle off of Andy. I know why Kyle's pissed, he caught Andy and Camari being intimate for the first time last night.

"Stay out of this, Carly!" Kyle shouts.

"Camari wouldn't ever forgive you if you went and killed Andy! Think about that first-" I say, cut off by being shoved down by Kyle… unfortunately, when I stand up, the three of us realise that part of my blouse was ripped off, exposing my purple lace push up bra.

"Carly, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Kyle says before I take off, absolutely humiliated… not in the way you think either, none of the other students were taking pics, which is a good thing… I'm humiliated because all I was trying to do was stop Kyle from killing Andy... and Kyle ripped my blouse open!

I stop once I reach the girls' bathroom, pulling my blouse off and stuffing it into my backpack after opening it, pulling out a white racerback tank top and pulling it on… ain't no way I'm spending the rest of the day here after that!

"Carly, open the door!" I hear Sam say, her little fist beating against the bathroom door. I zip up my backpack and unlock the door, following Sam, Camari and Andy into the hallway.

"Can we… can we just get out of here, please?" I manage to ask, my voice shaky.

"Yeah, let's go. Kyle didn't mean it, you two are usually really good friends." Sam says before the three of us leave.

"I know he didn't… I just can't face anyone else here today." I say before we all sneak out into the parking lot, get in Sam's Ruiner and leave.

I don't normally act like this… but I know it's gonna be a hell of a fallout.

 **Kyle's P.O.V**

"Come on, come on, Ash!" I mutter frantically after dialing Ashley's number… I need help out of this, I need to talk to someone!

"Kyle, hey buddy!" Ashley says.

"Sis… I fucked up." I say.

"What happened?!" Ashley asks.

"I accidentally ripped part of Carly's blouse off while she tried to break up a fight between me and Andy." I say.

"Kyle, you are a fucking idiot!" Ashley says angrily.

"I know… I know. No one even took any pictures, everyone was just… quiet." I say, Ashley breathing a quick sigh.

"Why the fuck did you even attack Andy? He's a good guy." Ashley says.

"I… walked in on him and Camari last night, I ran as soon as she screamed at me to get out… Ash, what do I do now? I completely lost my mind." I say, feeling someone tap my shoulder. "Give me a second." I say to them.

"Carly took off with Sam, Camari and Andy, you idiot!" Immy yells at me, making me jump out of my skin.

"Is that Immy yelling at ya?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"I will call you later." Ashley says, before hanging up.

"Did they say where they were going to?" I ask.

"Most likely, the Lost MC campground." Immy says.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Oh, hey. There you are… what happened to your blouse?" Zero says when she sees Carly. Carly unzipped her backpack and pulled out the torn blouse, Zero's eyes widening.

"Kyle shoved me down when I tried to keep him from killing Andy and my blouse ripped like a piece of paper." Carly says, Zero walking over and lightly hugging Carly.

"It's alright." Zero says quietly.

"Well, no one took any pictures but it was still humiliating… some days, I feel like ripping Kyle's head off." Carly says as Johnny walks in. Through the semi thin material of Carly tank top, Zero noticed a reddish purple bruise between the small brunette's shoulder blades.

"Fuck… did you land against a table?" Zero says.

"Yep. Back and neck hurt like hell now." Carly says, Johnny walking over and helping Carly sit down.

"Sam told me what happened. Where's he hiding at?!" Johnny says.

"Johnny, I know what you're thinking. And trust me, Kyle would have gone to Ashley for protection and she will kill anyone that tries to hurt her little brother, doesn't matter who you are." Zero says.

"Last thing I need is me losing you." Carly says, Johnny carefully hugging her and kissing her before Carly walked into the bedroom to change out of her skirt and into some shorts.

Johnny's phone rang, Johnny answering it.

"He tell you what happened, Ash?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah he did." Ashley says.

"Carly's also got a bruise between her shoulder blades… don't scream! Remember, she bruises easily." Johnny says, Ashley calming down a bit.

"Hey Johnny. Can I talk to Ash for a minute?" Carly says after getting completely changed and walking back into the living room.

"Yeah, of course, sugar." Johnny says, handing the phone to Carly.

"Hey. Did Kyle explain everything that happened?" Carly says.

"Yeah he did, he even told me why he attacked Andy." Ashley says.

"Under those circumstances, it's hard to blame him… he might've heard Camari screaming at first and freaked out." Carly says.

"Yeah, I would if I heard her screaming as well." Ashley says.

"Me too…" Carly says, grimacing as the pain got worse, extending to her ribcage, which startled Ashley.

"Carly, you okay?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah, I think I might've cracked a rib." Carly says. "Guess what I found in the bathroom?" She says.

"Do I even wanna know?" Ashley asks.

"Remember those blueprints that were stolen from Immy's locker? Somehow, they ended up in the school bathroom." Carly says, Ashley a bit shocked. "Ah, damn it. Another call coming in." She says as the phone chimed, lowering it and pressing the three way call button. "Clint, hey. You know what happened, don't you?" She says.

"Yeah I do. I also wanna know where Zero is. I found something in her medical records, from when she came in last week." Clint says.

"I'm right here. What did you find?" Zero says.

"You're pregnant, about 4 weeks along." Clint says.

Zero sat down, in a bit of shock. She and Angus had decided to try IVF but she didn't expect it to work right away. Still, she was happy and decided to go find Angus and tell him.

"Hey, there you are." Angus says as Zero walks into the caravan.

"Angus… it worked, I'm pregnant." Zero says, Angus smiling before the two hug and kiss.

"Yeah, she went to go tell him… uh, we might head into the E.R in a few minutes, I landed against the table and hurt my upper back and one of my ribs." Carly says into the phone.

"Okay, I see if I can get on a shift, not meant to be working until later." Clint says.

"Okay." Carly says before they hang up.

Carly and Johnny ended up at the E.R at Mount Zonah as Clint started his shift. Along with the bruise between Carly's shoulder blades, he noticed a bruise on Carly's right hip from where she had hit the floor.

"You bruise too easily." Clint says.

"I could say the same about you." Carly says but not in her usual joking tone, leading Clint and Johnny to believe that Carly was more upset about the incident in the cafeteria than she was letting on.

Then again, when something like that happens in front of a bunch of people and it's one of your friends that causes it… you start to wonder what the hell you were thinking trusting that person in the first place.


End file.
